Alone in the Dungeon
by Phoebe Turner
Summary: After Draco plays a trick on Hermione they are trapped in the dugeon alone. *Updated Chapter 11* sorry, having trouble with ff.net!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Harry Potter all characters are NOT mine! They are properties of J. K. Rowling!!

Hermione let out a stifled cry as she hit the ground with a thud. She quickly stood brushing herself off and glancing around to make sure no one had seen her trip over her own feet. A clapping came from behind her and she turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy grinning at her.

"Have a nice trip Mudblood?" He asked her with a devilish tone in his voice.

"Shut up Malfoy!" She snapped as she gathered her books to walk past him but was stopped when he stepped in front of her. He pushed her up against the wall with his hand to her throat. Hermione dropped her books.

"No one walks away from me got it?"

Hermione nodded and reached for her wand but, Malfoy scooped it out of her pocket.

"I don't think so!" He said as he chucked the wand behind him.

She watched helplessly as her wand slid across the floor and through the banister railing falling stories down, so far she didn't even here it hit the ground.

"Catch ya later, Granger." He told her smoothly and walked away.

Rage built up inside of Hermione. You'd think by 7th year at Hogwarts he would grow up some but he never did. He still tormented her and her friends just as much as he always did. Hermione wanted to run up to Malfoy and slap that stupid grin off of his face. 

'What does Ginny see in him?' Hermione asked herself as she grabbed her books. 'So he's one of the hottest guys in school. Doesn't make him any less of a jerk!' She looked up. 'Why does he always have to be so cool about everything?' 

The young witch, with her books, ran the opposite way of Malfoy. Even if this way was longer she'd stay away from him. Besides, the only place she was going was the common room.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione called from across the room when she saw them. She picked up her pace, nearly knocking down a chair, she made her way to them. "We've got to go and get my wand!" Tired, she plopped into an arm chair.

"Why? What happened?"

"Um..." She stopped. She didn't want to make the feud and worse with Malfoy because frankly she was sick of it and would be too happy when it stopped. Plus head girl couldn't get into too much trouble with other people. It didn't exactly show good leadership skills or people skills in general. "Well, you see. I tripped in the hall. And whoosh! My wand went to the bottom floor! It just got away from me."

Ron looked around for Ginny. "Ok let's go before my sister gets back." He told them.

"Let me get the invisibility cloak." Harry turned to leave but Hermione put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Mal-" She stopped realizing what she was about to say. "Some one or something might try to get it. Let's go now!"

With that the three rushed out of the common room.

"Herm..." Ron started. "Have you ever gone beyond the first floor?" He asked knowing that the stair case lead far beneath Hogwarts.

"Well, yes, with you too. Other than that no but I'm sure it'll be fine as long as no one sees us." She lead the way rushing down the winding stair case. 'So far so good.' She told herself knowing that the staircases liked to move and that the ghosts liked to play tricks on wanderers. They all stopped, gasping for breath by the first floor.

"Do we really have to _run_ down the steps?" Harry asked.

"Really! Can't we just walk? I doubt anything that hasn't already gotten it _will_ get it!" Ron stated.

Hermione stared at her two best friends. "Can we just move on? I need my wand!" She snapped and started running down the stairs again. 

'If he touches my wand!' Hermione scolded Malfoy in her head. 'I will break every one of his- No! Head girls don't break people's fingers. I'll report him to Dumbledore!'

*****

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stood in the shadows watching the three run towards the basement. 

"Well, well." Malfoy said. "Didn't I tell you they'd go running for her wand?" Malfoy patted a pocket which contained Hermione's wand and smiled. "Let's follow them." He said.

Crabbe and Goyle both Shrugged and follow Malfoy gradually down the stairs making sure to stay out of anyone's sight.

*****

"Finally!" Ron complained as they stepped on the basement floor. "Fifty extra flights of stairs just to get here?" He looked around the dungeon of Hogwarts. It was stone, with only one candle lit but many candles on the walls. It was wet and cold.

"Some one must be down here or was down here." Hermione stated as she pointed to the candle. 

"Herm!" Harry shouted from behind her.

Turning around she immediatly knew was Harry was talking about. A rat about five feet in length and two feet high was gnawing on her robes. She screamed, "Get it off! Get it off!"

Ron waved his wand and muttered something then pointed the wand at the rat. "Oops!" He shouted as the rat grew two feet in length and a foot in height.

Hermione squeeled as she felt it's cold nose on her arm, it's teeth sunk deep into her arm.

Harry waved his wand and muttered the same spell Ron had then pointed it at the rat. It grew two more feet in length and a foot in height. Harry and Ron both hit and kicked the rat but it wouldn't let go of Hermione. She could feel the warmth of blood running down her arm. That's when she saw him. The person who had her down here searching for her wand in the first place plus his two goons.

Malfoy mumbled something as he waved his wand.

She cringed feeling the teeth starting to crunch into her bone. 'He's going to cast a spell on me?'

Malfoy pointed his wand at the rat and it shrunk to it's normal two inches, letting go of Hermione's arm. Hermione took a look at her arm and the blood gushing out of it. She felt weak and weird. Then next thing she knew she had taken a drip to the cold hard floor blacking out completely.

*****

"Why'd you help her?" Crabbe asked lowly.

"Yes why did you help her?" Harry asked.

Malfoy looked at everyone. All eyes were on him waiting for an excuse. "It back fired I was trying to make the rat bigger!" He knew the secret to the dungeon any spell you cast would do the opposite. 

The three walked down the rest of the steps to Ron and Harry who where trying to pick up Hermione.

"I can't carry her up all of those steps." Harry declared as he tied a peice of his ripped robe around Hermione's bloody arm. 

"Neither can I." Ron stated.

Their eyes shot to Malfoy. "You want me to carry her up all those stairs?"

"Well, yes!" Ron snapped. "You've proved how strong you are every time you try to beat one of us up!" Malfoy handed Ron Hermione's wand. "What's this from? You had her wand?" Rom asked.

"I never actually threw it." Malfoy said cooly as he patted down his hair.

"What?" The two asked.

Malfoy took off his robe. He was wearing a Slytherin shirt and jeans. "Why do you act so surprised?" Goyle asked with a smile. "Malfoy corner your girl here nearly making her pee her pants and threw something that looked like her wand."

"She defended you?" Ron asked then he looked at Harry.

Malfoy picked Hermione up. She looked so Beautiful in his arms. 'No!' He scolded himself. 'How can I think like that?'

"Wait!" Harry said as Malfoy started up the stairs. "I don't know if you should be holding her!"

"Yeah, you might drop her off of the side." Ron backed Harry up.

"Fine then, but just a warning we have about ten minutes to get up about thirty flights of stairs." He told them. "Goyle, Crabbe you two start up." The two turned heel and ran up the stairs as fast as they could. "There's a charm that keeps this dungeon hidden during the day. So unless you want to be trapped down here I suggest you run!"

"I'm warning you!" Ron scolded and held up a fist.

Smiling, Malfoy started jogging up the stairs. Harry and Ron followed close behind soon taking a little lead in front of him.

"I don't get it." Ron mumble low enough, to Harry, so that Malfoy wouldn't here them. "Why would he help us? He hates us! Maybe this is a trick.

"Only ten more flights of stairs." Harry said. "I don't know Ron but now we have to trust him." 

Ron and Harry heard the 6 o' clock bell going off. It rung once.

Ding!

"Were there!" Harry shouted.

They both turned around to see Malfoy flights down running with Hermione in his arms.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Hurry!" Ron shouted.

Ding!

The two started running down the stairs.

Ding!

Please review! I am thinking of making it NC-17.... but maybe not so when you review tell me what you think!! 


	2. #2

Thanks for some great reviews! :) I just wanted to say that there will be a story line behind this if it does become NC-17 so don't go thinking that all they are going to do is bang each other in the dungeon! lol. That's what my friend though it meant so I just had to make that clear!! Anyway... onto the next chapter. Please review! 

Ron rammed into the wall when it suddenly appeared falling backwards dumbstruck. Harry let out a small sigh as he helped his friend up.

"You ok Ron?" Harry asked.

"It's not me you should be worried about!" Ron snapped. "Hermione is locked down there with that Slytherin Monkey!" He looked at Harry whose eyes were widening. "Sorry... I'm just worried. I don't trust Malfoy, as it is this doesn't exactly boost my confidence."

Harry lent a hand to Ron who took it and stood. He tucked his hands in his pocket and felt his wand rubbing it so hard with furry he though it might break.

"Earth to Ron?" Harry said as he waved his hands in front on his friend's face.

Ron glared at Harry. "Now what? I remember be specifically told to stay out of the dungeon! We can't go telling a teacher or we will all be expelled and knowing Hermione she would much rather die in that dungeon than being expelled." Ron smiled a little. "She always did have to get her priorities straight." He told Harry.

"Well, it's six now we can wait until tonight and go get Hermione then." Harry said.

"I'm not sure that's the greatest idea Harry..." Ron slammed a fist against the stone wall that stood between him and Hermione. "I'm worried about her. We need to do something. The library? Would that have anything?"

Crabbe and Goyle stood and the top of the stairs peering down at Potter and his friend Weasley. Goyle snickered and walked down a few flights followed closely by Goyle.

"Potter! Looks like your Mudblood friend isn't going to see tomorrow!" Goyle shouted down to Harry.

Harry looked up at the two. "Come say that to our faces!" He shouted back.

Goyle glanced at his watch and patted Crabbe in the stomach with the back of his hand. "Later Potter! It's past six and I've hardly had a wink of sleep. Maybe we can continue our discussion later. The two turned away and walked back up the flights of stairs and into a corridor that connected to Syltherin.

"Jack asses..." Harry muttered under his breath. 

"Library and we'll take it from there." Ron told Harry.

"Lucky for us it's Saturday, if it weren't for that we'd have to explain the reason Hermione's not in class."

Ron rolled his eyes and started up the stairs. Harry followed close behind Ron. He noticed that Ron kept eyeing the wall and saw the worry in his eyes. 'Could he like her?' Harry wondered.

*****

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Malfoy over her. She had the strangest sensation that she was floating or levitating. Then she realized Malfoy was carrying her. She let out a bone-chilling scream causing Malfoy to jump and drop her on the first flight of stairs. She stopped screaming as she felt her back slam against the stairs knocking the wind out of her.

"What the hell was that for?" Malfoy said as he brushed back his hair.

Hermione looked around. A look of sheer terror spread across her face. 'What is he doing? Where's Ron and Harry?' A thousand questions ran through her head. She breathed hard as she forced out the only thing she could, "What are you doing with me?"

Malfoy snickered as he looked at Hermione, whimpering. "Well, Granger. To make a story short... I saved your life. And then as I was trying to get back upstairs the wall closed."

With a loud groan Hermione stood and stuck her face right in front of Malfoy. "Oh yes... You saved my life!" She said on the sudden spur of courage she was having. "You nearly had me killed Draco Malfoy!" She turned heal and ran down the rest of the first flight of steps. Looking around cautiously she walked to the only door the dungeon contained.

Draco followed her. He yawned. Still smirking he leaned in front of Hermione. "Don't I get a thank you?"

Hermione's eyes fell on the ground as if she was looking for something. "My wand! Where is it?" She grumbled as she started the pace the room, knocking Draco out of her way.

"Potter has it." Draco leaned against the wall with a sigh. His sexy eyes fell upon Hermione who was starring at him in disbelief. 

"Ugh!" Hermione started for the stairs when she was stopped by a tight grip on her shoulder.

"It's useless Granger!" Malfoy snapped.

Shivering Hermione shrugged away from Malfoy. She looked at her arm it was completely healed. 

Following her gaze Draco saw what she was looking at. 'Maybe I shouldn't have performed that spell I learned in the hospital wing!' he scolded himself.

Hermione looked up from her arm. 

"Yeah... um... Potter did that before we started running to get out of here." He lied and quickly changed the subject. "Well, mudblood, I'll talk to you later! I am going to find a way out of here."

Hermione sat on a step watching Malfoy struggle to open the door. She laughed a little when she saw he couldn't open it himself.

Malfoy looked at Hermione who quickly turned serious and looked up at the ceiling like she hadn't been watching him. "Were you laughing at me?"

Hermione narrowed her glance at Draco. "You are a Jackass." She said with a shrill tone in her voice. "I laugh at Jack asses... therefore yes I am laughing at you!"

"Stupid rabid mudblood..." Draco muttered just so Hermione heard him.

"I hate you Draco Malfoy!" Hermione stood up and walked to the door swinging it open. She smiled, overly proud of herself as she stepped through the threshold. That's when Draco heard her scream.

**Well.... Ok so I might not be the best writer there ever was... I tried though! Please review! Once I get like 15 all together I'll put the other chapter up but if no one enjoys my story then why should I bother?? Thanks for reading my fic!!**


	3. #3

**Oops... I'm really really sorry I haven't updated!! Please don't hurt me! I've been busy but here is a really short chapter I just typed up because I felt bad for not updating sooner!! Thanks for the great reviews though. I really appreciate it!**

Malfoy walked to the door way and didn't see Hermione. He didn't see anything at all. The door way lead to darkness. Shivering, Draco went to close the door. 

"Malfoy!" Hermione's voice came from below. 

Looking down he saw her holding onto the ledge of the floor. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle at how helpless she looked holding on by her fingers.

"Look what you've gotten yourself into Granger." He told her with a smirk. "Face it you need me."

Frustrated Hermione struggled to pull herself up not wanting to look as helpless as she felt but, it was useless. She hung there limp for a few moments. "Please Malfoy help me up..." She asked him.

"Admit you need me." He said.

"I don't need you though!" Again she tried pulling herself up over the ledge. She got one leg up and stopped when she felt the warm blood trickle down the back of it. Her arms were tired and giving out on her.

"I could let you die. I have no problems with watching stupid Mudbloods like you die!" He told her.

With the last ounce of energy she had left she gave in. "Ok I need you! Help me up Malfoy."

"Call me Draco."

'He's not going to help me. He's going to let me fall.' Granger said to herself. Closing her eyes she felt her arms go numb and her fingers slip from the edge. A tight grip closed around her arm. When she opened her eyes she saw Draco holding her arm trying to pull her up. The look in his eyes actually shocked her. Did he actually look concerned for her?

Pulling her up what seemed like effortlessly he smiled. "You need to lay off on the potato chips."

Hermione collapsed against his chest for a brief second until she realized who she was up against and backed away to a wall. "Now what?" 

"I thought you were the smart one."

"Well, there has to be a away past that door." She reasoned. "I don't know how though."

She let out a sigh and slide down the wall until she was in a crouching position. Looking Draco in the eyes she smiled a little. "I'm fat? Did you call me fat?" She joked. Right now she didn't want to feel scared so she was better off making a joke out of whatever she could. 

Malfoy took the wall across from her and leaned against it ignoring her question. He was mostly thinking of a way out of the hell hole he was in.

*****

Ron yawned and turned a page of 'The History of Hogwarts'. He skimmed and flipped skimmed and flipped. 

"Find anything?" Harry asked.

"No." Ron snapped at Harry who sat behind a pile of books. 

"Ron, I know your worried, but I'm sure Hermione's alright." He put the book down so he could see his friend. "I'm sure Malfoy would hurt her intentionally." He tried to convince Ron but he still wasn't convinced himself that Malfoy wouldn't hurt her. "Look, we've missed breakfeast and soon we're going to miss lunch so let's go eat and think of something."

Ron glanced to the clock on the right of him and sighed. It was eleven. five hours of looking had gotten them no where. "Fine. But if Malfoy touches her I will personally give him a nose job!" He put a fist up.

*****

"How'd you do that?" Hermione asked as she looked over Malfoy's shoulder at the tunnel he had created in the wall.

"It's a charm I learned about in class the other day about making passages ways disapear. I had to get rid of it so we could see the passages ways that we thought weren't here." Malfoy turned around nearly knock Hermione over.

Surprised Hermione jumped back. "Ok, are we going to go?" She asked.

"You are completely helpless aren't you?" Draco asked looking deep into her eyes.

Infuriated, Hermione stepped in front of Draco. "Well, you take away my wand in an enchanted place then yes I am!" She admitted. "But I'm not a wimp. Or a coward that has to mock and make fun of people to boost my self confidence and please my daddy!"

She looked at the ground and complemented herself on standing up to him again, especially where no one would hear her scream if he attacked her.

"You have no idea what my life is like. What I have to go through and hide!" He put his hand up to hit Hermione but stopped when he saw her wince. "You have no right to speak to me that way."

Hermione backed away from Draco. She was officially scared of him. 'What kind of past could he possibly have to make him want to hit me? To make him hate me?'

Draco's expressions softened and he stepped closer to Hermione grabbing her arm tightly. Her pulled her into the secret passageway. 

'Hurry Harry, Ron, please help me.'

**Sorry for the shortness but I promise to update more frequently now!! I just wanted to get a chapter out for people who actually wanted to read it! Thanks!!**


	4. #4

"How much longer do you think I'm going to be stuck down here with you?" Hermione snapped as they turned down another dark corridor. She pulled away from Draco's grasp. They had been wandering aimlessly for at least the past two hours.

"I could easily leave you down here for the rats to eat." Draco said only half listening to Hermione. She hadn't stopped talking since she had woke up. In a way he was relieved to have some one down there with him even if it was smart mouth Granger who wouldn't shut up.

With a sigh Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him to a halt. "Why don't you leave me for the rats?" She asked her eyes piercing into his.

"I'm not as heartless as you think I am Granger." That was the only excuse he could come up with. The truth was that he had no clue why he was helping _her_. Out of all people _her._

Hermione forced a smile. "Thanks..." Her voice trailed off so Malfoy could hear. "I think."

She watched Draco walk down the hall a little feeling a surge of heat envelope the room as Draco opened a door at the far end of the hall. Putting his hand up to shield his eyes from the light that emerged from the room, he walked into the room.

Hermione walked closer seeing the flames of bright red, yellow and orange circle around Draco. It's like the flames where alive and were after him. The next thing Hermione knew she was screaming a warning to Malfoy.

*****

Ron was staring at that wall that separated him and Hermione. He was worried, really worried about what was going to happen to her. Goyle and Crabbe hadn't helped much that day. For the past few hours they had tormented Harry and Ron about Hermione. Telling them about the sick things Malfoy would do.

"Ron?" Harry asked as he tapped his friend over the shoulder. "It'll be ok. I promise. You're probably overreacting." 

Harry wasn't oblivious to Ron's feelings. He had known for the past year Ron had developed feelings for Hermione that weren't just friendship related. 

"Honestly I think I'm under reacting! Malfoy is a sly bastard and Hermione can't protect herself with out her wand." With a look of dread, Ron walked up the stairs passing Harry. "Once this wall opens," He said on his way to the top of the stairs. "I'm going to kill Malfoy."

Harry turned and looked at Ron. He was shocked at that his friend had just said. Not once had he actually said something like that and meant it.

*****

Malfoy yelled something and pointed his wand at the fire in front of him. Hermione couldn't hear a word of what he said but she saw his hand motions signaling her to come closer to him. Reluctant at first Hermione sprinted to where Draco was. He grabbed her hand which shocked her and pulled her forward. Blinded by the light, Hermione stumbled over something nearly bringing Draco and her both down. Instead it was just her who fell. She stood up foolishly and, keeping a hold of Draco's hand as they edged closer to another door. The light wasn't as bad when they faced the wall.

Hermione tried to cool herself down by waving her hand in front of her face but found it in vain.

"It's stuck!" Draco said as he yanked at the door. Hermione had difficulties hearing him but she could make out his words by reading his lips.

Nodding, Hermione pulled on the door, and with the help of Draco they pulled it open.

Silence. The flames had suddenly vanished as the door was opened. The two stepped breathlessly into the next room, soaked in sweat. Hermione had never felt so dirty and by the look Malfoy had given her she could tell he had never seen something so dirty.

The room they entered was dark and bare. The stone walls and two gargoyles that stood at the two doors ahead didn't look very inviting. In fact they looked deadly.

"A puzzle?" Hermione questioned as Draco removed his shirt showing his muscular, toned chest. She stared at him for a momeent until he looked at her.

"See something you like?" He asked with an evil smirk.

"In your dreams Malfoy..." She turned away and sat in a corner to catch her breath. When Malfoy's back was turned she took her sweater off and put it too the side. What she wouldn't do for a nice cool bath and deodorant. What was that smell? Was it her? 

Malfoy had obviously smelt it too because he looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "You need a..." His voice trailed off as he looked at her pathetic self. Sweaty, gross. And for once he noticed something.

She immediately crossed her arms over her chest when she saw him eyeing her. 'How obvious could he be?' She asked her self, rolling her eyes. 

"So..." Malfoy sighed and sat by Hermione.

"So what?"

"I really don't feel like go on right now." He paused. His gray eyes settled on the gargoyles. "Maybe we should rest up. You look like you need it."

Hermione sighed. "You think I'm a weak, pathetic girl..."

For a second Hermione had a feeling that he might say something nice. He looked sorry almost apologetic. 

"I don't just think you are... I know you are."

'So much for that.' She commented to herself. Draco was a complete an total idiot. Anyone would tell you that. He cared about no one or anything but himself. 

"You are such an..." Hermione stopped herself. She was tired of bitching and fighting. He was getting to her and he did it on purpose. "Do you like making people miserable?" She looked to the ceiling. "Does it make you feel better about yourself?"

Giving a shrug he shifted so his back was towards her. "Does being a miss no it all and complaining all the time make you feel better about yourself?"

"You can't answer my question with a question. Why don't you say anything about yourself?" 

"Why should I?"

"Maybe it would make me understand you more. Like why you hate me, like why you hate every one but yourself."

"Yeah... well maybe I don't want to be understood, or maybe I just want stupid mudbloods to leave me alone." He looked at Hermione. Seeing the hurt in her eyes kind of mad him feel bad... kind of. He softened his tone. "I don't need anyone but me. And that's how I like it."

**ugh... I kinda wanted to soften Draco up and all because it's valentines day but... didn't really work. heh... At least I updated :) Not the greatest chapter but I was rushing because it's late and I just watched Charmed. Maybe I can squeeze another short chapter in tonight?? No spell check but I read and re read it a few times. Hopefully it's ok. I will spell check if I ever get to my other computer... geez. This is longer than my story! gotta go! Hopefully you enjoyed this!! REVIEW!! :) Danke!**


	5. #5

The past hour had been silent for Draco and Hermione. Neither had said a word, heck, they barely even looked at one another. The silence was awkward for Hermione because she was rarely ever spent more then five minutes of not studying time quietly.

They walked into yet another corridor with yet another door at the end of it.

"Dr-Malfoy," Hermione whispered. "Maybe we should just go back and wait for the wall to open." Her eyes pleaded with his.

"No, I wouldn't want to spend anymore time with you, Granger, then I have to." He leaned his head towards the door. "We'll keep going. You can always go back..." He let his voice trail off. "By yourself."

Hermione frowned and started for the door. "How about I go forward..." she mocked Draco's serious voice. "By myself. If you don't want to be around me I'll make it easy for you."

Draco watched as Hermione's hand closed over the door knob. She looked back at him for a second half expecting him to stop her. She was strong and brave but she did not want to wander around this dungeon all alone. She opened the door and vanished into the darkness of the room.

"Granger... wait." Draco called out to her. Yeah he hated her but he didn't want her to die. 'Draco what's wrong with you?' He asked himself. 'She's a mudblood who you want to be dead. Let her go.'

******

"Granger... wait." Hermione heard Draco call.

'Wait my ass.' She commented to herself. 'This head girl doesn't need your help.' 

Hermione peered into the darkness extending her hands to the one side of the wall. 'Maybe I do need help.' Hermione thought but she pushed the thought aside and moved along. Feeling the rough cool stone beneath her fingers she shuddered. Something crept around her leg and up her thigh. 

Trying not to panic she slid her hand down her side to pull it off. That's when she felt another thin, scaly object slipping around her neck. A snake. Her muscles tensed up. She felt paralyzed. 

"Malfoy..." She whispered loudly trying to get his attention.

She left her air being cut off. "MALFOY!" She put her hands to her throat and pulled at the snake only making problems worse. The snake around her thigh tightened as well as the one around her neck. She attempted to turn for the door but another snake wrapped itself around her wrists, dragging her forward. "Oh god!" She lost her balance and crashed to the floor. Her head smacked against the wall on the way down. "Malfoy! Help!" 

"Granger where are you?" Hermione heard Draco's voice. "Hermione?" 

The snake was wrapped so tight now around her throat she couldn't make a noise.

Another snake bound her ankles together as she felt herself being drug across the floor. Hermione felt the warmth of blood flowing down her forehead and into her eyes. Her body was still being drug across the floor as she blacked out.

******

'Who the hell does she think she is? She thinks she's better than me.' Malfoy stared at the doorway and walked towards it. A question struck Malfoy. 'Why do I hate mudbloods?' 

"MALFOY!" Granger's voice broke through his thoughts. He broke into a run. When he stepped into the darkness he heard nothing.

"Granger where are you?" He listened but her nothing. "Hermione?" 

A thump echoed throughout the darkness. Draco held up his wand "lumos!" He shouted and a faint light trickled from his wand. Hermione was no where to be seen. The room was bare except for a stone table in the middle of it and a door straight ahead. He noticed a trail of blood leading from the side to the door.

Draco walked to the door. He reached his hand out to grab the door. When he did he felt as though a thousand volts of lightning were coursing through his body. He attempted to move his hand away from the knob but he couldn't It was only until he lost consciousness that his hand left that knob.

**********************************************************************

Thanks for reading! Things will lighten up between Hermione and Draco very soon. It's just hard to change Draco for me. I kinda like him mean. :) Thanks so much for all the reviews and I know this is a short chapter. It was all I could write for today. REVIEW!!


	6. #6

Hermione woke up. Her head bounded and she could hardly keep her eyes open because the light hurt them too much. She rubbed her head and noticed the blood was gone. She winced in pain as she tried to sit up but was held down by her hands which were fastened with chains. Hermione was laying on a stone table in the same room she was attacked by the snakes in.

"Malfoy?" She turned her head to one side. The door was open and she could make out two blurry figures. They were yelling at each other. The noise echoed through her head. It felt like a drum beat inside of her.

"What are you doing?" One of the voices said.

"Lord Voldemort will be here shortly." 

"L-Lord Voldemort? Why? He can't come inside Hogwarts!" Hermione realized the voice was Draco's.

"Son, he can, and he is." Draco's father paused. "Your mudblood girlfriend will do perfectly as bait to get Potter."

"What makes you think he can get rid of Potter?" He sounded pissed. "Voldemort has failed every other time."

'Why is he sticking up for Harry?' Hermione wanted to know. 'I thought he wanted to be a death eater.' Moaning, Hermione struggled to get her hands unwrapped from the chains.

"Don't you ever talk like that about Lord Voldemort again!" Hermione heard a thump and when she looked over she saw Draco's blurry image on all fours. Lucius kicked him and let out a laugh. "You will work for Voldemort, Draco. That or die!"

"Draco!" Hermione yelled out. 

Both heads turned towards her. Her sight was slightly better. She could just make out Draco's confused expression. 

"Slepicus!" Draco's father called out. 

Everything went black again for Hermione. She couldn't see. She couldn't hear but she knew she was awake because she could feel warmness close around her arm. If only she could contact Harry. Then she could warn him to stay away and not to try to look for her. Then again, that probably would have made him look harder.

********** 

"It's time." Harry said. His hand closed tightly around his wand. "We go get her now." 

"And if her touched her we kill him right?" Ron said in more of a statement then a question. He gripped his wand too as they both headed to the dungeon.

"Ron!" Harry's hands darted to his forehead. It burned like a pot of boiling water. The pain seemed to shoot through his whole body nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Harry? What is it?" He saw Harry's hand go over his forehead. "That can't be a good sign."

The burning stopped and Harry looked up at Ron. "I think..." He let his voice trail off and his expression became worried. It didn't take long for Ron to catch on.

"You-know-who?" Ron asked as he glanced down towards the dungeon. He looked to his friend, reading his face. "Well, if it is him I hope he isn't down there with Hermione."

"She'll be ok. He just have to her down there incase she is down there." 

Something clicked in Ron's head. "You don't think Malfoy planned this do you? Maybe he is using her for bait. That way you'll go looking for her and he can catch you. Imagine what that would do for his relationship with you-know-who." Harry started for the stairs. "No, I don't think he knew otherwise he would have just stalled us when we were in the dungeon." 

Harry stopped in his tracks seeing two chubby figures near the bottom of the steps.

"He's here?" Crabbe asked in a whisper. "The Dark Lord is here?" He paused. "How'd you find out?"

Harry and Ron ducked behind the railing and looked at each other. 

"You-know-who... he _is_ down there." Ron whispered.

Harry put a finger over his lips to quiet Ron.

"My dad sent an Owl last night." Goyle said. "I hope Draco changes his mind about being a deatheater while Lord Voldemort's down there." 

"Come on," Crabbe said. "Let's go find him. One way or the other he will be a deatheater. I'm sure his father will convince him of that."

The two walked off into a passage way. Ron's eyes followed them never looking away until they were gone. Ron and Harry stood up, both, with uneasy feelings floating around in their stomach.

"So, he isn't a deatheater?" Ron questioned.

"Looks that way. I don't think his pals really are either." 

As he started to the passage way Ron gave Harry a quick, worried glance. 

"Don't worry Ron. We'll get Hermione back safely. I promise." Harry assured his friend. With that Harry and Ron entered the passage way, hoping for the best.

A loud sound of crumbling happened behind them. As the two spun around they saw their escape was now blocked by a wall.

"Damn Harry, he must be really anxious to meet you."

"More like to kill me..." Seeing the shocked look on his friends face Harry continued. "But he wont. He wont kill me, he wont kill you or Hermione. I wont even let him kill Malfoy."

"He's probably groveling at his feet right now." 

They picked up their pace down the hall. "Maybe." Soon they were almost at a jog.

"It's kind of weird that we haven't met up with those two goons." Ron looked around suspiciously as he talked. "I mean, they move about as fasts as snails. The fastest they've run have been to dinner. And now I don't even hear them talking."

Harry cocked a brow at his friends comment. Just then he realized something. The thought made his heart pound. Had they been set up?

"Ron, remember last summer?"

His friend simply nodded.

"Remember that little assembly we had with our families for seventh years?"

"Yes! Yes! Just get on with it."

"Well as I recall Goyle didn't come." Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "And do you remember why that was?"

"Harry, his father had passed away..." Ron was totally oblivious to what Harry was trying to get at.

"I know that Ron. But just a few minutes ago he claimed that his father had sent him an Owl. How could he have done that?"

Ron felt a chill creep up his spine. "You're right. But wouldn't you-know-who know about his father?"

"Not if his father wasn't a deatheater he wouldn't." 

"So you-know-who can shape shift?"

Harry nodded. "And this was all a trap. A really big trap. We can't go back and if we go forward who knows what will happen?"

"Well we can't just stop they might kill Hermione!"

"That's right boy," A stern voice came from far ahead in the shadows of the hallway. "Lord Voldemort has your precious mudblood. And if you come now with no struggles maybe she'll die a painless death. Otherwise we'll torture her slowly in ways you could not imagine."

"Lucius?" Harry questioned.

"Go forth to him Potter. The torturing starts now."

Through the halls a piercing scream was heard. Undoubtedly Hermione's.

"What now Harry? They'll kill us for sure no matter what!"

Harry Walked forward. "Hermione needs us right now."

******************************************************************

I don't know where this is going.... at all! Ahh writers block! Not really just sounded good. Please review. Good, bad I could care less I just want to know if I should continue and if you all really like it. 

Thanks for the really good reviews though! You guys are great!! :)

One more thing... I did not spell check because I'm on this computer that doesn't have word and I can't find spell check so I read over it a few times. Hope ya'll like it!!


	7. #7

The darkness was probably the worse thing Hermione could imagine. She saw flickers of muggle born children being murder. The deatheaters strangling their parents as they looked on in horror. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get these images to stop. She felt her heart beating in her throat and when she least expected it she felt a red hot object touch her arm. She felt air escape her throat and immediately realized she was screaming.

Little by little her hearing came back to her. The loud jingling of metal filled her ears. Next her sense of smell came rushing back to her. The sulfuric smell made her gag.

"Hermione?" She heard a loud whisper come from the side of her. She was paralyzed. Draco was trying to talk to her but she couldn't even give him a sign that she was ok. "Hermione! They're trying to brainwash you!"

'Brainwash?' Hermione asked herself. Just then another vision jolted through her body.

__

She saw Ron and Harry standing in front of her. She held her wand up to Harry. Muttering a few words Harry toppled over in anguish holding his head, shrieking while Ron looked on in disbelief.

"Harry?!" She cried out. She still had little control over her body as she came out of her vision. These loud outbursts were pretty much involuntarily made by her.

"You're still ok! Good!" She heard Draco's soothing voice still beside her. She never would have thought of his voice as soothing but right now he was the only person who could possibly help her. 

******

Draco had been chained up to the wall for at least an hour. He looked down at Hermione and let out a sigh. It was all his fault. Yes, it was. If it weren't for his nasty little prank she wouldn't be here and Voldemort wouldn't have a chance against Harry. Draco had heard his father conversating with one of the deatheaters assigned to this "plan" Lord Voldemort had.

All he had heard was, "The brainwashing should be starting now."

His fathers voice, if at all possible, sound more evil then ever. "Good, now Potter will have no chance again Voldemort."

After this the voices seemed to trail off as if they were walking away from the room. Now, all Draco could do was watch over Hermione and hope the dream team (Harry and Ron) would be here to rescue her soon.

"Hermione..." He let his voice trail off. "I'm really sorry..." 

Who would have guessed. A Malfoy saying sorry to a mudblood! If only his father had been there in that moment. He'd be so proud. 'Yeah, right' Draco though to himself.

"I really am sorry, I never meant for this to happen. I never wanted to become a deatheater. And although I called you, Potter and the wea... And Ron names I never actually wanted this to happen." Draco couldn't stop himself. He looked upon the table at the beautiful headgirl of Hogwarts and immediately all the bad things he had done to her and her friends came rushing back. He continued. "I had an image to live up to you know? Not a very good excuse."

Draco looked at the ceiling. How could a Gryffindor, especially a mudblood, do this to him? His stomach turned inside out. Did he...? 'No!' Draco told himself. 'I wont sink myself to the loving mudblood level.' 

******

Why was Draco telling her all this? Hermione wondered. Were they going to die? Did he want to relieve himself of a guilty conscience? If she could she would have told Draco it wasn't his fault, that she was strong and could take care of herself. If she could, she would have but, she didn't have the power to move a muscle. She would lie there helplessly until Ron and Harry came to her rescue. Either that or until Voldemort came and in that circumstance, she would, most certainly, die.

"Harry... were do you think-" She heard Ron. His voice broke off. "She's there!" He exclaimed.

'Ron! Harry!' Hermione screamed inside her head. And that's when it hit her. Another vision.

__

Harry was kneeling on the ground still gripping his head. Ron pulled up his wand and spoke something that Hermione couldn't hear. It was some sort of threat though. She could tell that by the look in his eyes. But she didn't back off. In fact she moved closer until she was only about half a foot away from him. Reaching out she quickly grabbed his hand with the wand in it and snapped it. Ron cried out as Hermione grabbed his wand and used it to put a spell on him. 

She laughed as Ron burst into pieces. Her eyes shot to Draco who had a look of sheer terror his face.

"No!" She screamed out loud.

******

Harry jumped into Ron nearly knocking him over as he heard Hermione scream. Her ran to her side while Ron gave a look of pure loathing at Draco.

Avoiding eye contact with Ron Draco spoke. "Harry, it's some sort of trick."

"That you set up!" Ron yelled.

"As a matter of a fact I didn't!" 

"What'd you do to Hermione?" Ron asked. He walked up to Malfoy. They locked eyes. "What did you do to her Malfoy?"

"Ron! Stop!" Harry shouted. "Get him out of those chains!"

"So quick to trust this piece of shit?" Ron looked over at Harry who was examining Hermione closely. He reluctantly pull his wand up to Malfoy's chains. "Ubindicus!" He shouted. Much to his surprise, and, by the look of it Malfoy's, the chains popped open. 

Malfoy and Ron both rushed to Hermione's side.

All eyes darted to the side as the door behind Draco burst open. Ron's eyes locked on the distorted figure as did Harry's but Draco didn't look up. Voldemort had changed a lot, Harry noticed. He limped slightly as he walked through the door but other than that he had looked perfectly healthy. His eyes and hair were pitch black like the robe he wore. He smirked at Harry and Ron then shot a glance at Malfoy and with incredible force he flew across the room and into the wall he had been chained on.

A moan escaped Draco as he slid slowly down the wall. He winced and looked on as his fathers figure emerged from behind Voldemort. 

Harry's scar burned a little but he swallowed it and stepped in front of Hermione. "Ron! Get her out!"

Ron's eyes darted from Hermine to Voldemort to Harry then back to Hermione. "Harry, I can't leave you here like this..."

"Find a way out and get Dumbledore. Now GO!" Harry's voice demanded and echoed through the room.

"Ubindicus!" Ron muttered as he pointed his wand at the chains that held Hermione down.

"That wont be necessary." Voldemort's low voice told Ron. With a soft flick of his wand the door on the other side of the table opened and Ron went tumbling out. "I do appreciate you unchaining her for me though." Ron was in shock. As he finally stood up the door slammed in his face.

Malfoy stood off to the side contemplating what to do. Harry shot him a look.

"What do you want with me?" Harry asked as his eyes connected back with Voldemort's.

"Oh Potter, does it always have to be about you?" Voldemort asked. He cocked a brow at Harry. "The original plan Harry, was to get miss Granger here. And by chance look who came?" He nodded towards Draco who for some reason looked ashamed. Yes, he had helped us. Willingly, of course!"

"My boy a deatheater..." Lucius said in a quite proud tone. "It was never his dream but sooner or later I knew he'd come to terms."

"Malfoy!" Harry scowled. 

It was quiet for a few moments before Voldemort started talking again. "Yes, well he quickly changed his mind upon coming here," He chuckled and looked at Lucius. "So I wouldn't be so proud. He begged and pleaded for us to let the girl go. I think your son has gone soft for this mudblood. You Harry came into the plan later. We figured since you were here you were better dieing sooner than later."

"Why Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She's a mudblood Harry. A smart one at that. She'll come in handy on planning massacres against those filthy beings-"

Harry interrupted. "She'll never side with you!"

"Shut up you foolish boy!" Lucius yelled ad Voldemort continued.

"Most of all Potter, she's your friend. Right? If she were to attack you would you ever hurt her back?" Voldemort shook his head and grinned nastily at Harry. "So now, rise my pretty servant!" 

*****

Hermione had no control over her body now. She stood up and opened her eyes. Feeling awkward she gained body control. Something inside of her felt weird, different almost evil. She glared at Harry and all she could think of was negative thoughts. When she looked at Draco all she could think of was how he had screwed her over and how much she wanted to rip his heart out because, for a second there, she had thought he actually cared about her.

"We'll leave you four alone to catch up." Voldemort told them as the door opened and Ron came storming in. "Pay them back Hermione. Remember to have fun."

Hermione just turned to Voldemort and bowed. "I will."

*******************************************************

Ok this is the longest chapter so far. Thanks again for the great reviews. *Herm* I really really hope I didn't disappoint you! But thanks for your review most of all! (Less than three days to update! **:)** )lol. If I didn't get those reviews I wouldn't have written anything. Please review more! Tell me what you think of this chapter. Good? Bad? Not what you expected? Once again.... no spell check! eek! Sorry! 


	8. #8

One of the most boring chapters but I'mgetting clueless on what to do!!!

Thanks again for the great reviews. I'm glad some of the readers like my story! :) Please review and give me some ideas on what should happen with Hermione and Draco!

*****************

"Hermione?" Ron questioned. He looked into her eyes. They weren't the same. Something was missing... or maybe something was inside of her."Harry? What happened?"

Draco stood in the corner watching. 

When Harry didn't give an answer Ron became quite uneasy. "What the hell is happening here?!"

Hermione flicked her hand. Ron went crashing into Harry. They both toppled over. "That's what." She said blankly as Harry and Ron both stood back up.

"Harry! She didn't use her wand!" Ron exclaimed.

"I noticed..."

Chuckling a little Hermione walked past Ron and Harry glaring at Draco on the way. She pushed past them and left the room.

"Ron, go after her. I have some questions for Malfoy." Harry ordered. He stepped up to Malfoy. Even though he was five inches shorter, and way skinnier he didn't care. Taking a glance back to make sure Ron had left he started. "What happened to Hermione?"

Draco grinned slightly. "What do you think wonder boy? She's evil!"

"You planned this all along?" Harry questioned him.

"Not really. I was ordered to bring Hermione down here and keep her alive by my father. Nothing more."

"So why'd they chain you up dumb ass?" 

Draco shrugged a little. "I don't know."

With all his might, Harry lunged at Malfoy knocking him against the wall. With his wand pointed in his face he asked again. "Why'd they chain you up? I could give you a really nice addition to that big wart you call a face!"

"I told them to leave her alone..." He mumbled.

"You..." Harry's voice trailed off. "YOU WHAT?!"

"You heard me!" He shouted. He lifted his knee to make quick contact with Harry's groin and used his hand to sweep away Harry's wand. "Never ever threaten a Malfoy! You obviously haven't learned much over these past few years Potter."

*****

"Hermione! Stop!" Ron called out as he watched Hermione wave and make the door that had disappeared behind Harry and him reappear. "Hermione lets go!"

Looking totally peeved, Hermione spun around. "I am not going any where with you." She stressed each word. "So get out of my face before I kill you!"

Woah. That was something Ron had not expected. He frown and held up his wand. "Slepicus!" He shouted. Hermione fell over but Ron caught her before she hit the ground. He carried her back to where Harry and Malfoy were, just in time to see Draco knee Harry.

"Never ever threaten a Malfoy! You obviously haven't learned much over these past few years Potter." He heard Malfoy say.

Putting Hermione onto the table, Ron yelled. "Get the hell away from him Malfoy before I kick your ass!" He glanced at Harry who was curled up into a ball moaning. "You will pay for what happened to her!"

"And just what is a weasel like you gonna do?"

"Kick you ass... I just said that. A bit slow aren't we?" Ron shot at Draco.

"A hem..." Some one had cleared their throat from beside Ron. 

"Oh Shit..." Harry groaned as he tried to stand.

Turning around, Ron was face to face with probably Hogwarts worst teacher. Serverus Snape. And in a few minutes McGonagall was right behind him.

"Make that double shit..." Ron said.

"Boys? Explain." Professor McGonagall started. "And what is Hermione doing there on the table? And what it that!" She sounded absolutly outraged as she scooted past Snape to Hermione. She picked up her arm. "The dark mark? I NEED ANSWERS NOW!"

"I'll get Dumbledore." Snape cut in. 

"No we need to get them out of here. Let's go boys! Serverus? If you would?" She nodded towards Hermione.

Snape walked over to Hermione and lifted her up. "Come boys." He said as he and the professor walked out of the room.

*****

Albus Dumbledore looked down at the three sitting boys. "Please tell me what happened Potter." He never seemed to be angry n matter what the boys had done. But, today, however, his eyes did not have that same gentle twinkle it always had. Instead he looked downright grumpy and peeved off.

Snape and McGonagall stood behind Dumbledore watching and waiting to see what had happened.

"Well you see Hermione and Malfoy got stuck in the dungeon and well uh..." Harry looked at Ron. "I forgot what happened Ron."

Surprised, Ron looked back at Harry. "I have too!"

All eyes went to Draco who sat blankly off to the side. "Huh?"

"What happened in the dungeon!?" Snape was downright impatient.

His sudden outburst took Draco by surprise. "My father would not have you talking to me this way!" He looked at Dumbledore defiantly. "I forget. But then again maybe I don't?" The truth was that he had forgotten. All he could remember was up to the point that he had gone into the room to find Hermione and was knocked out. Something bad had obviously happened though judging by the looks he was getting.

He shifted nervously in his seat avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room until Professor McGonagall spoke up. "What about a truth spell?"

"We can't go around casting spells like that on our students." Dumbledore explained. "Let them go back to their common rooms. There isn't much to do if they refuse to tell us."

"Let's go." She said reluctantly to Harry and Ron. The three left the room in a hurry.

"Malfoy?" Snape said as he turned for the door. Dumbledores eyes followed Malfoy as he stood and followed his teacher to the hallway. "What do you have to say for yourself Mr. Malfoy?" Snape wanted to know when they were out of Dumbledore's eyesight.

"About what? About what happened in the dungeon?" He glanced and Potter and Weasley. "Can't say I really care. Why is it so important anyway?"

"Dumbledore has the feeling that Voldemort was on the premisise."

"I thought that wasn't possible..."

Snape glared at Malfoy in pure fustration. "Well, some one on the inside helped him obviously. And you Mr. Malfoy, you we think might have had something to do with this all. Hermione has the dark mark burned into her arm."

"And you think that's my fault?! I will not be treated this way!" Malfoy turned heel and ran.

*****

*NEXT DAY*

Hermione walked into potions class. Her eyes lined with black eyeliner and her lips glossed black. She threw her books down beside Harry and Ron and when they turned to look at her she gave them both a little grin. 

"Miss. Granger? Do you have an excuse for being so late?" Snape asked. He didn't even look up from his paper work. 

With a roll of her eyes, Hermione walked up to snakes desk. She leaned on it. "I was in the infirmatory getting this covered up." She pulled down her robe and exposed her bare arm. 

Snape looked up in time to see it flash red and the Darkmark appear once more. "I kind of enjoy the look of it. But, Madam Pomfrey insisted I have it covered up. Now if you please Serverus I will seat myself."

Malfoy and his goons snickered as Hermione was seated.

"I wonder what happened to her." Crabbe said.

"For a gryffindor she isn't looking to bad." Goyle nudged Malfoy in the arm. 

Malfoy hadn't heard Goyle or Crabbe. His attention was focused on Hermione and her changed look. When she turned towards him, Malfoy could have sworn that her eyes had gone from brown to red to brown again. She winked at him and then looked away. Draco's eyes stayed with her for the rest of class. When it ended Hermione walked up to him.

"Hello Malfoy." She said as she pushed Pansy out of the way.

He couldn't help but smile as his girlfriend hit the wall and groaned. "What do you want Granger?"

"You know what I want. And you are going to help me get it for Lord Voldemort." She looked around. The only person who could possibly hear was Pansy but she wasn't a threat. 

"No. You're a mudblood and I a pureblood will not help you." He told her. 

"Yes you will Malfoy. You can't resist me." She smiled and walked away from him.

A Malfoy falling for a Mudblood? That would never happen. So why did he feel that way. As he looked at Pansy who sat on the floor in a daze images flashed inside his head.

He was chained up to the wall while Hermione was being brainwashed. 

"Hermione?" He questioned. "Voldemort it trying to control you?" He looked up for any sign of her but she was no where to be seen.

*****

Heh... I'm kinda stuck. I don't know whether to make Draco stay evil or help Harry and Ron make her good again... Give me your opinions! I can't update this until Thursday because I'll be visiting my grandma and well, she doesn't believe in computers. All she has is a black and white TV that gets like 3 channels!!

REVIEW!!


	9. #9

Hermione snickered from the shadow that the bookcase had cast across the library floor. Ron, Harry and Draco were at it again. 'Fighting again over little old me?' She asked herself. Hermione had never felt more energized in her life. She wasn't sure what it was but she had been feeling this way ever since that night in the dungeon.

"What did you do?!" Ron threatened. He had backed Malfoy up into a bookcase, surprisingly, the one Hermione wanted to get at.

Mr. Plump, the new Defense against the dark arts teacher, had given them an assignment to recreate one of the healing potions they had learned about earlier in the day. But that wasn't the subject of the book she was looking for. She felt eager to learn more about the dark arts.

All the previous night Hermione had been questioned about what had happened in the dungeon. After Dumbledore had stopped his chat McGonagall pulled Hermione into her office to interrogate her some more.

"You don't have to be ashamed of what happened or the Dark Mark that was on your arm." McGonagall had told her.

"Ashamed of what? I don't even know what happened. Besides I kinda liked that Dark Mark. It suited me." She made a pouty face and gestured towards her arm then smiled. "You think my mom will let me get a permanent one?"

Professor McGonagall was so taken back that she had sent Hermione to the infirmary for the fifth time that day for a check up.

Stepping from the shadows Hermione sighed and walked up to the three boys.

"What are you doing?" She asked Ron but didn't wait for an answer. "He could kill you Ron. I'd stop messing with Malfoy..." 

The three shot Hermione confused looks. "Keep staring at me like that and I'll poke all of your eyeballs out and roast them on my barbecue when we go home for the summer." She walked between Draco and Ron, giving Draco a little wink as she passed.

Ron stepped away from Draco. "Whatever you did I will pay you back. I promise!" He threatened. After that Ron and Harry grabbed their books and left the library.

*****

"Maybe it wasn't his fault?" Harry said unsure of himself.

"And maybe the Great Wall isn't in New York!" Ron yelled. Passer Byers looked on in bewilderment at Ron.

Harry couldn't help it. He let out a laugh, immediately stopping when Ron gave him a dirty look.

"This isn't a laughing matter Harry!" 

"Ok..." Harry looked down at Ron's books. "Hey, what's that one?" He pointed to s book with a symbol shaped like a spider with a star in it. 

"Dark arts and rituals." When Harry gave him a worried look he explained more. "I snuck out the other night and went into the restricted section to get this. You know... that mark... I thought it might have been a part to some kind of ritual Malfoy wanted to perform on Hermione."

"You think he actually did that?"

"Sticking up for him Harry?"

"No. I just don't think Malfoy would have that type of power to perform one of those rituals. And so far, besides a few mood swings Hermione hasn't been _that _bad."

"I don't trust him."

"I don't either Ron. But we can't jump to conclusions. For now we can just watch over Hermione and keep Malfoy away." Harry smiled.

"I guess you're right." Ron gave Harry a weak smile as they walked off to the Gryffindor Quidditch meet.

*****

Yawning, Hermione flipped another page of the enormously dull book about healing potions Mr. Plump and handed to her. She scribbled a few notes on a piece of paper near her and yawned again. She looked up, red eyed, at the clock. It was nearly midnight. She was head girl so she wasn't pushed to bed right away like the other kids were.

The library was empty besides a few teachers and librarians having a conversation over the newest addition to Hogwarts, Mr Plump. He was one of the more attractive teachers with his slicked back brown hair and soft green eyes but he wasn't anything to swoon over, which was exactly what these teachers were doing.

'This is my chance.' Hermione told herself. First she would look in the section she wanted to earlier then she would go to the restricted section. 'There has to be a good dark arts book there.'

She scooted over to a tall book case reading titles to herself. "Dark Arts and Muggles, How to Protect Yourself From Dark Creatures." The titles were endless and boring

"Hey Granger..." A voice came from behind her. She smirked as she turned to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the bookcase beside her.

"What do you want?" She asked as if she had no time for him. The truth was Hermione had all the time in the world for Draco. His sexy eyes, his muscularity, his bad boy act, it all drove her up the wall lately like it had been doing to every other girl in Hogwarts. 

'But why am I so drawn to him?' She asked herself. It was true she had found him attractive but she still had hated him with the passion. Now she was so into his ass hole attitude. She found it very appealing. Last week she would have considered Ron boyfriend material before Malfoy but something had certainly changed about her. Professor McGonagall had put it off as hormones and Snape wasn't as rude to her because he felt a twinge of pity on her.

Malfoy, in an obvious manner, looked Hermione up and down before saying anything. "Keep wonder boy and girl out of my hair!"

"I suppose you're talking about Harry and Ron?" She smiled innocently.

"Who else?" Draco couldn't help but give a little smile back. 

"Yeah, ok Draco. Whatever you say." She rolled her eyes, still smiling and started in the other direction.

"Granger!" Malfoy grabbed Hermione's arm, twirling her around and into him. He almost lost his balance as she came hurtling towards him. 

*****

The brainwashing had really changed Hermione. To Malfoy it was a good thing. He liked the change. Did she know she was brainwashed? It was doubtful because the brainwashing took a few days to kick in fully so, by now, she would have told Potter and Weasley. Sometimes it seemed she was totally evil talking about Voldemort and hurting Potter but then other times she would be normal Granger laughing with her pals or yelling at Draco and the other Slytherins. 

When Draco noticed how close he was to Hermione he pushed her back. People in the hallway were starring at the two. As he looked over he saw Hemione's face flushing pink. She put her hand over her forhead and sighed. 

"What is it Malfoy?"

"What did you just call me?" He asked suspiciously.

"M-a-l-f-o-y." She said slowly.

"Before that..." He wanted to make sure he heard her right. That she had actually called him Draco. 

He watched as she grinned at him a little and turned away. "What do you think I called you, Malfoy?" She walked away after that.

No one walked away from a Malfoy when he was talking.

***************************************************

Read! Review! PLEASE! Sorry this chapter took a while. I had so much planned this past week and now the next week. Next chapter will be more exciting... I promise!! I'll post it really soon. (I hope!)


	10. #10

Hermione woke with a start. Her body was covered with a thin sheet of sweat. She stood up weakly and stripped down to her underwear and threw her robe over herself. The room was dark and it was only a little after midnight so she left the headgirl's room and walked to the bathroom.

It had been horrible, absolutely horrible. Hermione played the dream over and over in her head. It was eerie but, when she thought more about it, it wasn't so bad.

_She and Draco had been hand and hand. They were in some sort of dark temple and Voldemort was standing far in front of them smiling as though he had accomplished something. When she looked to the side she saw Ron, Harry, Ginny and Dumbledore locked in what looked like an overgrown bird's cage. She looked up at Draco who looked, in a way, frightened. Hermione herself felt nothing. It was like a big void inside of her. All she could think of was killing for Lord Voldemort, her master. Behind her students and teachers from Hogwarts rushed in the temple and started shouting for her. As she had turned she saw their faces look on in horror as she rose her hands and everyone of them started holding their heads and screaming._

Hermione found herself smiling as she thought about the dream this time. She opened the bathroom door and walked in.

Candles hung all around the bathroom. It seemed more grayish and dull then normal. The sweet smell of Chamomile, Rose petals, and springtime enveloped her senses as she locked the door and started towards the vanity. Once there she dropped her robe and grabbed one of the towels that sat on it and turned on the water. Normally she would have appreciated the warmness of the water but not now. She squirted lavender and chamomile bath oil into the running water and watched the colors swirl and intermingle with each other before immediately creating a bath full of bubbles. 

Her mind was else were as she removed the rest of her clothing and stepped into the now full tub of icy water. As she did so she felt a sharp pain pounding through her head. With a loud splash she collapsed in the water.

*****

"It's not like her to miss class." Ron said worriedly.

Harry looked up from his plate of food. "She's a girl. They are unpredictable."

"She's going through something you guys." Ginny cut in. "I'll talk to her if it helps."

"Would you?" Ron asked.

"Sure. Besides I wanted to talk to her about this muggle ball she wanted me to help her plan." Ginny smiled. "I've never been to one but the way she described it... it sounds wonderful!" She clapped her hands together and sighed loudly.

"When did she come up with this ball idea?" Ron asked in a surprised tone. Hermione never mentioned this idea to him.

"Oh... it was quite a while ago. Maybe a month or so. I just didn't want to get in her face about it this week seeing as how she's been kinda evilish." She paused and her face turned serious. "I think she's falling for Malfoy."

"What?" Ron said, nearly shouting.

Lavender who had been busy talking only seconds before cut in. " You haven't noticed how she gives him these smiles?"

"Not to mention the other day in the hall!" Pavatari said.

Ginny, Lavender and Pavatari were too engrossed in their conversation about Hermione and Draco then moving on the muggle ball that they didn't notice Harry and Ron asking them more questions.

"Told you they were unpredictable..." Harry said.

Pushing his plate away, Ron gave Harry a grim look. "I'm suddenly not too hungry." He glanced over at the Slytherin table where he saw Malfoy and his goons laughing and carrying on. "How could she fall for that loser?" He asked himself.

*****

Hermione opened her eyes. She wasn't in the bathroom anymore. Some how she had appeared back in the dungeon standing upright in a room she recognized. She had been in this room on her adventure in the dungeon but couldn't remember what had happened here. There was a table in the middle of the room and two doors on each side.

Now she was wearing a long form fitting black dress and her hair was piled on the top of her head. The dress... Her mind flew back to her dream. A minor detail she had forgotten until now.

__

She wore this same black dress. Her and Draco were walking towards an alter in the temple. One by one people were removed form the cage and brought before Hermione and Draco. Lucius appeared in the corner of her eye with two knifes that he set down on a pillow. The pillow was then picked up by Voldemort and set in front of the two. Taking a knife, Hermione looked up at Draco. He looked reluctant but removed the knife from the pillow anyway. Harry stood in front of Hermione. He shook his head. His eyes pleaded for her to stop what he knew she was about to do. But, still, the knife came hurtling towards him.

She felt a grin form on her face and stopped it when she realized what she was doing. What was happening to her? Feeling a chill she rubbed her bare arms. Feeling the right one sting she looked at it and saw the Dark Mark had reappeared. She rubbed ferociously at the brand on her arm. She thought maybe if she rubbed hard enough it would disappear but the only thing she accomplished was opening the scabs that had formed on it, causing it to bleed.

"Damn it!" She cursed out loud.

"Hermione?" A voice came from behind her. She spun around to see Draco Malfoy staring at her from beyond the doorway. He stepped into the room. "Do you remember?" He asked.

"What did you do to me?!" She screamed. "What did you do to me!?"

"_I_ did nothing." He said as he stepped through the threshold and into the same room as Hermione. He grinned a little as he talked. "Well, at first I was reluctant too. But now... I'm not."

Taking a few steps back Hermione smacked into the table. "What are you talking about?"

"You're evil." His grin broadened. "Almost anyway. But soon he will seal your evilness forever."

"You're a messed up boy! Did you're father drop you on your head?" Hermione pointed to the dress. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"I told you already. I did nothing. That is a gift from him. It's for a special occasion. He said you'll know when to use it."

*******************

Please review! I'm trying to make the story more exciting since the last chapter wasn't. (I noticed not many reviewed) Even though I have a ton of stuff to do I'm typing my story!! You are so very welcomed! I'm just kidding. But I hope to typed the rest up very very very soon. The story wont go on to much longer. Because then it would kind of drag... kinda like I'm doing now! Read and review!


	11. #11

Hermione woke with a start. She was in her room. Breathing hard she nearly toppled off the bed with the shock of her dream. Was the whole day a dream?

Hand in hand. Bound together. Her and Draco Malfoy? That was certainly unexpected for Hermione. Why would he and her ever be together. And why would Voldemort be standing there watching them triumphantly like that? Maybe it was what she wanted. Maybe she secretly had a crush on Draco. She had to admit to herself that the past few days his bad boy attitude was really becoming appealing.

Stepping off the bed Hermione saw she was not wearing the black dress. Instead she wore her Gryffindor pajamas. A gold shirt with red shorts. Had she dressed into this? 'It is aggravating to know you're losing you mind!' She thought as she walked to her vanity.

A thudding came from outside of the room. She nearly knocked the whole vanity over with a swift jump around. 'It's the door. Get a grip!'

"Hermione? It's Ginny. Can I come in?" A soft voice came through the wooden door.

"Oh! Ginny!" Rushing to the door Hermione flung it open.

Ginny entered the room and sat on a bean bag chair that was set up in the corner. Hermione squatted against the wall by her friend and smiled.

"You've been missing all morning." Ginny accused.

Cocking a brow Hermione felt a twinge of anger inside of her. What? Was she now her mother? 

"Are you ok?" She asked sincerely.

'Why is everyone so concerned about me? Do they think I can't take care of myself.?' she asked herself but out loud she said. "I'm fine."

"Well, Ron and Harry think you-"

"If you just come here to tell me how worried everyone is then leave. I don't have to tell you three were I am every single second of the fu-" Hermione caught herself. "Is that all?"

Ginny was taken a back by the headgirl's sudden outburst. "Actually. Remember the muggle ball you told me you were going to plan?"

'She's using me for this ball. The only reason she's my friend is because I'm smart. Maybe that's how Ron and Harry feel too!' She was outraged by this thought. This wasn't her. Hermione's friends wouldn't do that.

'They would, and they are.' A voice rose in her head. It sounded just like hers only darker. 'Why would they ever want to be around some one like you?'

"Uh... Hermione?" Ginny looked at her friend's pale face. "Are you feeling ok?"

With an evil smile Hermione's Hand shot to Ginny's throat in a tight clamping motion. Ginny's strangled breath was becoming short and rapid. Tighter and tighter Hermione squeezed.

"Never better Gin. Never better." She watched as Ginny's arms and legs lashed out. Kicking and scratching at Hermione but, she hardly felt a thing as the nails dug into her flesh. "If I squeeze hard enough... do you think your eyes will pop out?"

*******

'I'm going to die. I'm going to die!' That's all Ginny could think about as Hermione's hands strangled her. She could feel her face swelling up. Her throat was completely closed so she could only make short gagging sounds. Quickly, as a last option, her hand darted to her robe packet where she grabbed her wand. She pointed it at Hermione. What good was it if she couldn't talk? She tried anyways. Through her enclosed throat she mumbled "Slepicus."

Hermione collasped on her friend.

"Oh my god!" She yelped gasping for breath. 'That mark...' She thought as she caught a glimpse of a branding in Hermione's arm. 'The Dark Mark!' 

With a swift motion she knock Hermione off of her and jumped up and out of her room. She needed to get Ron and Harry. Something was wrong. Something was deadly wrong with Hermione.

*****

"Check!" Harry said with a triumphant smile at Ron.

A small smile played on Ron's lips as he moved his queen. "Check mate! I win... again!"

He didn't even get time to celebrate. As if in a frenzy he sister came flying through the common room door screaming. "RON! HARRY! Hurry!" She waved her hands towards the door and ran outside.

Without a word the two stood and ran to Ginny who was short of breath. "It's horrible! Absolutely horrible! Hermione! Something is quite wrong with her!" She started towards the headgirl's room. "I think she tried to kill me!"

*********************************************************

Short... yes. But I'm not sure where I'm going. So may not be updated for a while! PLEASE REVIEW!! After this story I have a really great idea for a story. I don't know If I'm going to make it Charmed or Harry Potter though.


End file.
